Fighting For Us
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: Everything blew up out of proportion. Words were said. Punches were thrown. Hearts were broken. Jealousy raged. Love conquered all, and it all began with a simple text message.


Gabriella's POV

I walked into the school, and that's when I saw him. Even after two years, he was still just as handsome as ever. He was wearing a blue button up and dark jeans and his signature black converse. His hair was shorter since I last saw him, but it was still long enough to run your hand through. Yep, I was definitely eye shagging him. Luckily though, I still had my sunglasses on, so no one noticed me checking out my ex-boyfriend.

However I quickly looked away when I heard someone scream my name down the hall. Sharpay was running towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"Gabi! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much!" Sharpay was talking a mile a minute.

"I missed you too, Shar! It feels great to be back. Anyways where are the rest of my girls?" I looked around searching for my other friends, but when I turned around I ran into a hard chest. Surprised, I let out a squeal.

"You okay, Angel?" I knew that voice. It was deeper now, but I already knew who he was because I haven't been able to forget his voice. I looked up to see if it really was him.

"Troy?" Even though I knew it was him, I had to make sure this was real. Here I am standing with my hands on my ex-boyfriend's muscular chest and his hands on my waist, keeping me from falling. My legs were growing weak. Our heads were so close that if one of us leaned in even jut an inch our lips would touch. God, I wanted him so bad. All I had to do was move my head a little bit, and so while I was standing arguing with my alter ego who was telling me to jump him, Troy was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Gabi? I asked are you okay." I shook my head, trying to fight the urge to have him take me in the middle of the hallway on my first day back.

"Yeah. I'm okay. You know me. I am such a klutz sometimes." He still looked worried, and so I reached up and smoothed his forehead to get rid of his wrinkles. He smiled at me and his wrinkles disappeared. I smiled back at him. I knew we looked like idiots, but I also knew I never wanted to look away from those ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, the bell rang. Shocked, we pulled apart. I felt my cheeks heat up, but when I turned my head, he gently pulled my chin up to look at him.

"I still love it when you blush, Angel."

I was about to reply, but Sharpay started dragging me down the hall. She pulled my schedule out of my hand to check if I had any classes with her.

"Oh my gosh! We have the exact same schedule. Also, Troy has the exact same one too." She emphasized the last part, as if trying to hint at something. It then hit me what she was implying. The scene earlier in the hall definitely made it look like we were flirting. Damn him and his gorgeous body! I was suppose to be mad at him. He had his chance with me, and he blew it.

I guess I looked pretty angry because Sharpay abruptly stopped walking and turned to me. "I know you are mad at him for what he did, but maybe there is probably a good explanation for him to not reply to your messages when you were gone. I do have one question for you though...Are you guys really broken up? I mean you said he never texted you it was over and neither did you."

"Of course, it's over between Troy and I! If Zeke didn't text or reply to your emails or letters, wouldn't you think it's over?" I snapped at her. Once the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted saying what I said. Zeke is Sharpay's long distance boyfriend and is studying abroad in France. They've been going out for the past three years, but Sharpay still felt that one day he would leave her to be with one of the many French girls that surrounded him. A hurt look flashed across her face, and I felt that pang of guilt inside.

"I'm sorry, Shar. I'm just upset that I still love him even after he broke my heart to a million pieces. I wanted to be strong and hate him for what he did, but I can't because seeing him today brought back every last single memory I've been trying to forget. I'm not getting back with him though, so just drop it, okay?" She nodded her head, and headed into the classroom to our right.

"Late are we? And who do we have here?" The teacher turned to us with a slight frown. I looked down at my paper for the teacher's name: Mr. Allen A. Allen. God, that's a terrible name.

"Sorry, Mr.A. This is Gabriella Montez. She's new and was lost, so I had to help her with her locker and getting her to your class." Sharpay smiled sweetly at the teacher, while I just stood there.

The teacher nodded and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Montez. Now Ms. Evans please take your seat and you can sit next to Mr. Bolton there, Ms. Montez." The teacher smiled at me before resuming his lesson. I quickly slid into the seat next to Troy, but I avoided eye contact with him, even though I could feel his eyes at the side of my head. I was trying to pay attention and taking notes at the same time when a folded up piece of paper flew onto my desk, while Mr. A (as Sharpay calls him) had his back turned to us writing notes on the board.

I read it:

Gabi, the girls and I have planned to take you to a club for a welcome home celebration. Don't even think about saying no because we will drag you out of your house by your hair screaming if we have to;) Also, Kelsie already has your fake ID, so we'll pick you up at 8. Just tell your mom that you're spending the night at my house.-Blondie

I laughed out loud at the note she sent me and immediately everyone turned to face me. I felt my face heat up. I kept my head down for the rest of thee period. My second period was gym which wasn't too bad because then I won't have to worry about it being too hot or cold in the gym.

Today, the gym teacher had us jog around a field outside. I went to the girls' locker room to be bombarded with hugs.

"Guys...I can't...breathe" I was getting the life squeezed out of me by my best friends, well besides Sharpay who was laughing at me being sandwiched between two girls. They let go of me and soon we were all laughing while getting dressed.

"Shar told you the plans for tonight?" Taylor asked me, while we were walking out to the field where the guys were already jogging. Ugh, guys are so lucky. They don't really have to worry about how they look. I turned and nodded my head to her before she jogged off to go flirt with Chad. Those two have been flirting since middle school, but neither one will make a move. I wonder if I could get them together tonight. Hmmm...time for a little matchmaking.

"I know that look. You have a plan forming in your mind, don't you?" I turned to see Troy with sweat running down is body. He was hot. I mean seriously. It took all my will power to stay angry at him. I mean 'what the hell' he ignores me for two years and when I come back he goes back to being the sweet yet sometimes cocky boy that I had fallen in love with. I turned my head and kept jogging. I was not going to give in so easily. I gave everybody second chances, but they had to earn it first. I knew in my heart I would forgive Troy if he apologized, but I am Gabriella Montez, and I had to make it a little hard for him.

I was lost in thought when someone grabbed me around my waist. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Troy had his arms wrapped around my waist and his breath tickled my neck. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and I was frozen in pace. When he pulled away, I immediately felt the loss and started pouting. Damn, that meant Montez-0 Bolton-1, but wait I could make this work. I suddenly turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tugged at his hair a little, so his head was closer. Our foreheads and noses were touching. I bit my bottom lip and he closed his eyes allowing a moan to escape between his lips. Troy once told me that he couldn't resist me when I bit my lip. Okay now to tease him a bit. I moved closer and allowed my lips to graze his, barely touching. Next, I left a trail of kisses moving from his lips to his jaw down to his neck. There I began sucking, but I was getting a little distracted by Troy Jr. pushing up against my lower region. It was making me feel hot, and so I started sucking harder to finish the job. Pulling back, I observed the hickey I gave him and smiled. He definitely wouldn't be able to cover that up. I leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"I'm going to a club with the girls tonight. I'll save you a dance." My voice was husky from me being hot, and that definitely was good because Troy shivered at the sound of it.

Montez-1 and Bolton-1

I then slid my arms from around his neck and down his chest before jogging off to join my friends. We talked and caught up while jogging until we had to go change.

The rest of the day went by quickly with me thinking of ways to get back at Troy for breaking up with me without an explanation. Once the bell rang, I made my way to my locker before heading to my car.

Once I got home, I threw my bag in my room and checked my cell phone for any text messages. I had one from Kelsie reminding me not to forget to bring my dancing shoes and another from my mom telling me she had left to visit my older sister, Annabelle, for two weeks. I sighed. It seemed like Anna will always be her favorite daughter and I'll always be stuck second because my mom never made Anna do the chores and aways took her shopping, and even though my sister left for college my mom always visited her at least one a month, leaving me to live on my own. The only reason we moved was because she got transferred, but now she got transferred back. I looked over at the counter to see money left for me. Well at least she left me money, I thought dryly. I then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge befor heading upstairs to get ready to go to the club with my girls. Hopefully, Troy would be there.

Troy's POV

-At Club-

"Go on in." The bouncer moved the rope allowing me to pass through.

The music was awesome, but it was really crowded and hot. I tugged at the collar of my button up and regretted putting it on. I headed towards the bar to check for the girls when I spotted Kelsie ordering drinks.

"Kelsie!" I walked in her direction trying to get her attention above the music.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Actually, Gabriella invited me. Do you know where she is?" I looked around at the tables against the walls, but I didn't spot her anywhere.

"Over there with that guy in the green shirt." I turned in the direction Kelsie pointed to find Gabriella dancing with some stranger. The guy looked about 24 which was definitely too old for my Angel. I mean he practically had his hands on her butt. I shook my head in disgust before mumbling a 'thanks' to Kelsie and heading over to Gabriella.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" I screamed over the music with my fist balled up at my sides. I was pissed, by the time I made it there, the guy was practically groping Gabriella. Immediately, she pulled away from him and walked over to me quickly.

"No-" Gabriella started speaking, but the guy cut her off, pulling her to him roughly.

"Actually kid, I do mind, so why don't you go find someone else because she and I are not done."

It was obvious this guy was drunk. I looked over at Gabriella to see her eyes silently begging me to help her, and so I did the only thing I could think of to protect my girl. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face.

Gabriella's POV

I screamed. Troy had punched that son of a B*tch Davis in the nose before the guy even had time to react. As quick as the fight had started, the guys were tumbling on the ground and punches were flying from every direction.

"Troy, stop! Please!" I was begging him to get off Davis because the bouncer was coming. I started tugging on his arm and dragging him through the crowd just as the bouncer came and started asking questions. I didn't want Troy to get in trouble because of me.

Just as Troy had walked through the door of the club, I had easily spotted him. I instantly felt the room heating up and it made me angry that he could still affect my body like that, and so that was why I had been so quick to say yes to a dance from Davis. I soon after regretted my decision for the guy was definitely not keeping his hands to himself. Jack*ss.

I felt awful. Troy was now sporting a split lip that was bleeding slightly, and he was definitely going to have a black eye the next morning. I didn't know he was going to fight the guy. Usually, Troy didn't fight unless he was jealous, but he had no reason to be jealous. He broke up with me.

"The bouncer went back to the door." Troy spoke into my ear, so that I could hear him, considering the music was up really loud.

"Good because we don't need to be getting kicked out this early. You haven't even gotten your dance yet." I smiled at him softly and he winced in pain when I ran a finger over his bleeding lip.

"Sorry, Troy." He was in pain because of me. "Do you wanna take a rain check on that dance?" We were now in the middle of the dance floor and everyone around us were dancing.

"When have I ever turned down an opportunity to hold you, Angel?" He was giving me his signature smile and I almost melted. Besides the smile, this was the second time he had called me "Angel". It was the name he gave me when we had first started dating. I remember I had asked why he called me that name, and he looked at me with love burning clearly in his eyes and he said "because you're my guardian angel, and I can't live without you".

"You've never turned me down yet, Wildcat."

I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I felt him pull me closer, and he had his hands on my waist. It didn't matter that it was a fast song because it felt like we were the only people in the world. Suddenly my ear was filled with Troy's voice. I tilted my head to see Troy looking at me with the same look he had when he'd first confessed his love for me. I quickly pulled my eyes from his to notice a wire running from his ear to his jacket. I looked at him with a confused expression before reaching into his pocket to pull out an iPod. This boy could never go anywhere without his iPod. I then checked the screen to see what was playing and read 'On My Mind'. The next thing I realized was that it was Troy singing it and that was why I'd thought he was talking to me. Troy had slipped one of the earbuds into my ear. I listened to it as I laid my head back on his chest and we swayed to the sound of his voice.

Just as the song ended Troy asked me "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Troy. This must be one special girl." I told him honestly, but I felt my heart break a little at the prospect of him loving someone else and all I could think was 'Why am I playing this game if I'm only going to get myself hurt again?'

Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew the answer. Because you want him to hurt too.

That is why I suddenly pulled his head down and crashed my lips against his.

Gabriella's POV

He was intoxicating. He smelled so much like safety and warmth that I couldn't get enough of him. The kiss was passionate and yet fierce as we fought for dominance. It was certainly the best kiss I have ever had. Kissing him was as natural as breathing, but then again he had been my one and only boyfriend, so I actually haven't kissed anyone else, but even if I did, I don't think it would make me feel anything near what I feel kissing Troy. Troy has always been a good kisser, but tonight he took my breath away. Personally, I'm not a big fan of PDA, but at this point, I didn't care that we were in public as long as we never stopped.

Seconds later, we both pulled away for air. Breathing heavily, we both just stood there wrapped in each other's arms. I was waiting for him to speak. I've always wanted to know what went on in his mind, but that was the thing about Troy. You never knew how he felt if he didn't want you to know. Trust me, I learned that from experience.

He licked his lips and I bit back a moan. "Hmmm...so all I had to do was get into a fight to get a kiss from you, Angel? I'll keep that in mind." Cocky ex-boyfriend.

"Actually, I only kissed you because it's pretty obvious who really won that fight," I teased. Ha! Take that one Bolton.

His face immediately changed to one of fake hurt. "No way did I lose. Did you see his face? Anyways, I was just trying to defend my girl's honor by beating up the guy that tried to hurt her." He gave me a genuine Troy Bolton smile, so I knew he was being serious at the end. Troy was being completely honest and it was one of the many things I'd fallen in love with about him, but I swear if we didn't change the subject, we'd end up giving our confessions, and I'd be walking out of this club with a boyfriend, and to be honest, I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet.

"I'm joking, Troy! You definitely won, but don't you ever put yourself in danger because of me again." I looked at him sternly before grinning at him, while I pulled him over in the direction of our table as I knew us two being alone any longer would only lead to a train wreck. "Now, how 'bout you come join us at our table?"

"Well, I really can't say no, since you're already dragging me there." He chucked softly, but he still continued to allow me to drag him to my table of friends.

Sitting at the table talking were Kelsie, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Jason. No one was together, so we didn't have to worry about watching anybody suck faces. They hadn't noticed us yet, but I was afraid Sharpay would say something about Troy and I getting back together. It would be really awkward if she did. Oh God, please keep your mouth shut tonight, Shar!

As we got to the table, I let go of Troy's hand, so no one would get suspicious about us. Too late, the girls were already giving me their 'what the hell' faces. I slightly shook my head to give them the hint to drop it, but when they're drunk, you're better off just taping their mouths shut because they never pay attention or remember what you told them.

"Hey guys! Look who I ran into." Troy came around from behind me and nodded at everyone. The weird thing was that everyone the table was staring at him. "I hope you guys don't mind, but Troy came alone, so I invited him to join us." I looked at the girls specifically, but they all turned their heads away from me.

"Who said I came alone?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh I know you did, or I would've been jumped by someone already for stealing you away." I joked with him. I grabbed Troy's arms which were on my hips and wrapped them around by waist. It was practically second nature to pull him as close to me as possible. I could feel him smiling, but I didn't turn around because Sharpay was definitely shooting daggers from her eyes at us.

"Sorry, but we don't want heart breakers at his table, Bolton." Her voice was definitely venomous. Troy immediately let go of me, but I pulled him back. Troy and I breaking up had nothing to do with the rest of the group. Sharpay was flat out drunk and was being a B**** at this point, and it was pissing me off.

"Troy was our friend before we even got together, so he does have the right to sit here with us." I glared at her, daring her to go against me.

"Well, there's only one seat, so either you sit down, Gabi, and Troy leaves, or even better you could both get out my face." Of course there were two seats left, but Sharpay had deliberately placed her feet on the other chair. I looked around at the table. Why weren't they backing me up. Finally I looked at Chad. Besides Troy, he was my second guy best friend. Looking me in the eye, Chad sent me a small smile before he stood up and walked over to Sharpay and pushed them off of the chair. I immediately grabbed the chair and moved it closer to the second chair and away from Sharpay. What has gotten into her anyways? As I passed Chad again, I whispered a thanks and he gave me a side hug before whispering in my ear 'It's good to have you back, Gabi.' I smiled at him and moved to sit in one of the chairs. Gesturing for Troy to sit in the other, but when I turned around he still hadn't moved from where he was. I followed his gaze to see all the girls glaring at him. What is their problem? I reached over my chair and grabbed his hand. Yanking him until he was in front of the chair. I then pointed at the seat and said, "Sit."

Smirking he sat down and whispered in my ear "Yes, ma'am." and so I ran my fingers through his hair and said out loud, "Good boy, Troysie." We all laughed at this, so I knew the girls weren't too mad at me. Well, except Sharpay.

"Wow Gabs, I didn't know you were so eager to get laid that you'd get back with this scumbag." Sharpay sneered at me. Suddenly our table got quiet and no one knew what to say. How could my best friend even say that? Best friends aren't suppose to stab each other in the backs.

"So ummm... Are you guys back together? We're all kinda curious." Kelsie sheepishly asked.

"No."

"I hope." Troy and I spoke simultaneously, but we definitely didn't say the same thing. This night just kept getting worse.

Did he just say what I think he just said? Okay we need to talk on our own. "Guys, can you excuse us?" Without waiting for a reply, I yanked Troy by his arm to the nearest exit. He looked at me confused before walking outside with me. Once we were out of the club and out of earshot of my drunk yet nosy friends, I gave him my best 'what the hell' face. "What do you mean by 'I hope'?" I asked him confused. I mean seriously, I might still be in love with him, but that doesn't give him the right to use me then break up with me whenever it suits him. No, this time we do it my way or we don't do this at all.

"Well, you've been sending mixed signals since you left, Gabi. I mean everything was going great, and then one day, you send me a text message saying we're over and a picture of you and some other guy. What the hell was I suppose to think? Then I came to surprise you and take you to your homecoming only to find you getting into the car with that guy. You broke my heart. Now, you're back and it seems like you want me, yet you left me for that other guy. Who's it gonna be? I've waited for the last year and a half. I'm tired of this game you're playing, Gabs. If you don't want to be with me then just say so." He was staring intensely at me waiting for my reaction.

I let all of the information sink in before I could actually process everything that he said. It then struck me how wrong all this information was. "Wait, you said I left you for some other guy and sent you a message. I never sent you a text message. Hell, I didn't even date anyone while I was gone. You were the one that stopped talking to me. No emails, phone calls, letters, or text messages. Everything just stopped. It was as if you forgot about me." I told him honestly fighting back tears, while looking back at him. I loved him. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Well then look at it yourself." Troy angrily slapped his phone in my hand.

Looking down, I saw a picture of Cody, my friend, and I. Underneath the photo 'I' apparently had texted 'I found someone else. Sorry, but it's just not working out between us'. I glanced over at Troy and I could imagine the heartache he had gone through. If I'd ever received a message like that from him, my heart would shatter into a million pieces because I know that he is the only one I would ever want to be with. I honestly couldn't see myself with someone else, let alone actually moving on.

"I didn't send that. I swear." He had to believe me. I needed him to. I could see the indecision on his face. He didn't know what to do, but I couldn't blame him. How do you trust someone you thought had left you for someone else? "Why would I send that to the one person who loved me best?"

He looked everywhere, but at my eyes. After an unbearable silence passed, Troy finally looked up, but he still refused to look me in the eyes. Instead he stared at something past my head before stating, "Maybe because you didn't love me best."

My head whipped back as if he had actually slapped me, but the pain I felt when he said that was just the same. "How could you say that? I loved you...No I f*cking love you Troy...more than you will ever know." I stuttered before bursting into tears. I ran back inside, trying to get to the nearest bathroom.

Suddenly, I was stopped. Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom, the person pulls me into a hug. "Hey its okay. Shhh...you are going to be fine. He didn't deserve you." Taylor cooed as she rocked me back and forth.

"It hurts so much." I sobbed into her shoulder while clutching at my heart. I could literally feel my heart being ripped out, and it hurt so much, not just mentally, but physically as well.

"I know honey, but it has to hurt before it can heal. You just have to take everyday, one day at a time. One day your heart will heal. It won't be perfect, but the scar will fade with time." Taylor sounded so much like my grandma before she died. They were both wise beyond their years.

"What if I don't want it to fade? I love him so much." Part of me didn't want the feeling to fade as it was all I had left of him...of us.

"Sometimes we have to let go of the things we hold most dear to our hearts." spoke Taylor softly.

"I'm not strong enough to let him go." I honestly told her as my sobs quieted into hiccups.

She didn't say anything to that. She was just being there and that was all I needed from her. I didn't need the lectures, snide remarks, or pity, I just needed my friends.

"Thank you for being in here with me. You didn't have to, but you chose to anyways. You're an amazing friend, Taylor." She smiled in return.

Pulling away, I walked over to the sink and splashed water on my face. I needed to look even a sliver human if I was going back out there. I would not give Sharpay the satisfaction of seeing me puffy eyed and with a stopped up nose. She'd have no problem figuring out that I had been crying, drunk or not.

"Let's go get a drink." I suggested to Taylor as I dragged her out of the bathroom and all the way up to the bar. "On second thought, maybe two," I muttered more to myself than Taylor as I ordered two shots for myself and OJ for her.

Downing the two shots, my face scrunched up at the horrible taste. I did however at least start to get that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. God, this is gonna be a long night, I thought as I headed to the dance floor by myself because Taylor had to drive everyone else home since she didn't drink. She was suppose to come back for me after dropping them all off at Chad's house to crash for the night.

It was two hours and four more shots later that I realized Taylor never came back to pick me up. Checking my phone, I noticed it was already one in the morning. Wow time flew by, I thought as I opened a new message to text Taylor asking where she was.

'Hey T! Don't you think you forgot something. LOL like your best friend at a club by herself! ;) Where are you? You should've been here an hour ago.'

I read the text message over, surprised that I didn't misspell any words. Sending it, I sat at the bar for another 20 minutes before I received a reply. Walking outside, I rubbed my arms trying to keep warm. Oh my gosh, it's freezing! I thought bitterly as I remembered I had brought a jacket, but it was inside the club still. Too lazy, I didn't turn back around to go get it. Instead I was too busy looking for Taylor's Honda Civic so I could get out of the cold and into her heated car.

"What the hell are you doing Gabi? It's freezing out here! Where's your jacket?" Suddenly warm hands wrapped a jacket over my shoulders. Sliding my arms into the sleeve, I giggled at the fact that the jacket sleeve was way longer than my short arms. Wrapping an arm around my waist, the person guided me to a familiar looking truck.

I looked up to see who my knight in shining armor was and shockingly it was the person I least expected...Troy Bolton.

"Troy? What are you doing here? Where's Taylor?" I asked him curiously. I was also checking him out discretely. He was wearing the same jeans from earlier, but instead of a button up, he had a plain white t-shirt on that clearly showed the six-pack hidden underneath. He looked hot!

"Well, I don't really know where Taylor is. You texted me, although I assume you meant to text her and not me." He raised an eyebrow at me as he opened the car door for me.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you. I thought I was texting Taylor to come pick me up, but I must've clicked on your name instead." I was embarrassed to say the least! We just sort of had an argument a couple hours earlier and then I had to go and wake him to come pick me up by accident.

"No problem. Do you mind crashing at my place? Chad's place is on the other side of town, and I honestly don't think I'll be able to make it there and back without pulling over and taking a nap," joked Troy. He pulled out of the parking lot and was waiting at a stop sign for my decision.

"That's fine with me. Are your parents home?" I silently prayed he would say yes, but of course fate hated me.

"No, they went on another business trip and won't be back until Sunday." Troy informed me as he drove through downtown.

What am I going to do? I was internally panicking. I hadn't been over to his house since I left for Georgia. Would his room look different? All of these thoughts were running through my mind until finally I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up Angel. We're here." Troy gently shook me. Opening my eyes, I looked at Troy smiling at me. I was so tired! I closed my eyes again and rested my head back against the seat.

"You tired baby?" Troy asked me quietly.

I nodded my head as I felt him lift me out of the seat. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. He smelt amazing! I loved his cologne. Carrying me bridal style, we made it inside the house and to his room. Troy laid me down on the bed before going back down stairs.

"I'll be back. I need to go lock the front door." He yelled from the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt sick. Rushing to the bathroom, I made it just in time and threw up in the toilet. I heard a noise before I felt a hand rub my back while the other was holding my hair up. Finally satisfied that I threw up everything I picked myself up and went over to the sink to rinse my mouth.

"Hey are you okay?" Troy asked me worried. I looked up to see him looking back at me through the mirror.

"Yeah, just too much to drink." I told him sheepishly. Everyone knew that I was a lightweight drinker, but it doesn't mean I was going to admit it too. I paused and took a deep breath before saying, "And thanks Troy."

"For what?" He asked me confused as he followed me back into his room.

I turned and faced him. "For everything." I told him honestly.

"You don't have to thank me, Gabriella. I'd do anything for you." Troy said to me before leaning down and brushing his lips against mine.

It happened so fast I didn't have time to react. Quickly reaching up, I touched my lips, which felt tingly and warm. I didn't know what to say. "Um... Do you have anything I can change out into?" I stuttered.

"I've got just the thing." Pulling back, Troy smirked at me as he pulled his shirt off. Handing it to me, he said teasingly, "I know how much you like sleeping in my clothes."

I'm pretty sure I was blushing like a tomato at that. It wasn't even the fact that he said it, but the fact that I couldn't deny it. I honestly really did like sleeping in his clothes because it smelled just like him.

I left him in the room as I went back inside the bathroom to change out of my dress.

Ten minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. "Are you okay in there baby?" Troy called through the door.

Opening the door, I ushered him in. "I kinda have a problem. My zipper is stuck." I turned around to show him where the zipper was.

Tugging the zipper down, I heard Troy's breath hitch. The last time he had seen that much of my skin, it was my sixteenth birthday when we had last made love.

Grinning cheekily, I turned around to face him before letting my dress fall. Grabbing his shirt, I handed it to him to help me put on. He walked up very close to me and stared at me intensely, slipped the shirt over my head. His shirt reached about mid-thigh on me once it was pulled down. I didn't say anything to him as I left the room and slid into his bed.

Moving quickly, he got over the shock of seeing me change and followed me back into the bedroom. I watched him as he slipped out of his jeans, leaving him in only boxers. Talk about mouthwatering!

"Pervert," Troy chuckled when he caught me watching.

Shrugging, I smirked at him before replying, "It's not like I haven't seen you like that before."

Troy bursted out laughing, before cutting the light off and climbing into bed with me. I felt the bed dip, but he didn't come near me as I had hoped. It actually felt weird, laying in his bed with him not holding me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Rolling over in the dark, I scooted over until I felt his bare chest. I felt him tense up before relaxing. Snuggling into his chest, I placed a kiss on his chest and wished him a good night, but just as I was drifting off, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer and kissing my forehead he whispered, "I love you."

Thinking I wasn't suppose to hear that, but not caring, I mumbled into his chest, "Love you too." before falling into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

Oh god, what happened? I opened my eyes at the bright light coming in through the curtains. I looked around at the decorations and then it dawned on me that I wasn't in my room.

Sh*t! I thought. I was about to jump out of bed when I finally noticed the muscular arm wrapped around my body and the legs tangled in mine. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to me. Club. Fight. Argument. Troy.

I had to reassure myself that it was him though and not just some random drunk one night stand, so I gently flipped over in his arms. I let out a gasp. His face was an inch from mine and so was his gorgeous chest, but all I could think about were his lips. I knew I wasn't suppose to fall so easily to Troy Bolton again, but I couldn't fight it anymore. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly, however, I didn't expect for him to kiss me back.

He groaned as I opened my mouth for him and immediately rolled us over to where he was hovering over me. I tugged at his hair and pulled him closer while I wrapped my legs around his waist, flipping us over, so that I could straddle him.

"Oh God...Gabi..." Troy moaned from under me as I trailed kisses all along his jaw and neck, leaving several love bites, proof that he belonged to me.

I nipped at his ear and whispered seductively, "I missed you, Wildcat." I then pulled back and sat on his lower chest.

Troy looked adorable when he broke out into a grin and snaked his arms around my waist. "I love you so much, Angel."

I smiled lovingly at the sound of my nickname and ran my fingers through his messy hair before leaning down and whispering seven words. "Prove it. Make love to me, Troy."

"My pleasure," growled Troy before crashing my lips back down to his.

Troy's POV

We'd made love two hours ago, and Gabi has been asleep since. It'd been so long since we'd been together, but nothing has changed. Our bodies still fit perfectly together.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt her move. Stroking her cheek gently, I looked down at her angelic face and felt a small smile tug at my lips. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met and I loved her to death.

"Hey." Gabriella spoke softly, and she snuggled closer to me.

"Hey." I replied quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. "How are you feeling?"

She smirked at me. "Absolutely amazing."

I chuckled at her honesty. "I feel the exact same way, but what does that mean for us?" I asked her, slightly afraid of the answer.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't know what to tell you."

"I love you, Gabi. I just want to how you feel about me. Do you still love me?" I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed each delicate finger before they moved on their own to caress my cheek.

"I love you Troy, and you tell me you love me, but then how come everything has been screwed up for the past two years. Why'd you stop calling and texting me?" Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes and eventually a single tear slid down her face. It broke my heart to see her like that. I reached down and wiped her tear away which only resulted in the rest falling. She sobbed into my chest as I held her close. "I needed you so much with my mom and I fighting all the time, and I'd cry every night, wishing I was back home and you were going to walk through my balcony doors and hold me."

"I'm so sorry baby. I thought you had moved on. The text message..." I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"That text message that you got. I don't know who sent it, but it wasn't me. He was just a friend. I never went out with anyone, while I was there because there's no one else in this world for me, but you, Troy. I love you." Gabriella sniffled into my chest.

I lifted her chin up for her to look at me as I leaned down and captured her lips. Kissing her softly, I rested my forehead against hers. "I love you too baby, and I believe you. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you, for us. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to hold you to tell you how much I love you, but I'd like to make it up to you, if you'd give me the chance."

A small smile made its way onto her face. "There are things we still need to talk about, but for now I just want you to hold me." Gabriella laid her head on my chest as I rubbed her back and whispered how much I loved her over and over again.


End file.
